User talk:Okamifan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Reserve Robots page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Badnik96 (talk) 14:01, July 6, 2015 (UTC) It's means "it is", not "its" Can you please be a little more careful next time? Thank you in advance. CrashBash (talk) 17:52, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay I will try to remember that Okamifan1 (talk) 17:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) A little help? Can someone help me with padding? What is the appropriate padding for the match tables. I want to get better at editing, and am quite willing to learn. BotIQ Only the first BattleBotIQ is meant to be covered as the name was shortened to BotsIQ for the second tournament and it has remained BotsIQ. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:45, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Actually it seems that the Orlando 2005 event was sanctioned http://www.botsiq.org/orlando2005.php. It clearly states on the BotsIQ website "BattleBots IQ 2005 Competition BotsIQ is proud to announce the 2005 BattleBots IQ National Robotics Championship. This year marks a milestone in the growth of the BattleBots IQ program, as 2005 will play host to three types of competition and two divisions of play. This year also marks the return to our premiere location - Universal Studios Orlando."Okamifan1 (talk) 13:13, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Do you think it is practicl varifing the state of the bots? It seems pointless to me. Do you want to use the chat by the way?Asbestosstar (talk) 18:00, November 18, 2016 (UTC) I feel it is perfectly practical, the Robot Wars Wiki does it. Also the United States is a huge country, I figure it wouldn't hurt at all. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 02:02, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Dude stop deleteting my infoboxes18:24, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Spinosaurus 2019 (talk) 18:24, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Spinosaurus 2019 Excuse me? I am not deleting your infoboxes I don't even have the power to do so. Also you misspelled deleting. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 18:33, May 17, 2018 (UTC) @Spinosaurus 2019: Do you even know how to use the wiki's features? There's an easy way to find out exactly who made edits. MasterMarik (talk) 18:41, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Combat Robot Hall of Fame I'm not amused by false representation of candidates for membership in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. I take the Hall seriously -- kindly do not add false info about the Hall here or elsewhere.Team Run Amok (talk) 01:36, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Hi do you play fortnite battle royale?Fortnite4563 (talk) 17:18, September 3, 2018 (UTC) No Battle Royale games are rubbish [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 16:10, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Edits Why so salty after one minor mistake? Jeez, you act like I spoiled the end of the tournament when all I did was get Wan Hoo's opponent wrong. If you watched the episode, all you had to do was change the opponent to the one in the table they fought. MasterMarik (talk) 11:35, September 1, 2019 (UTC) It was cause I thought you were implying Wan Hoo somehow made it to the top 16, and Black Dragon made the quarterfinals. Sorry. [[User:Okamifan1|'OkamiFan'1]] 13:26, September 3, 2019 (UTC)